Embriaguez
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Vinho tinto. Absinto. Bebidas que devem ser apreciadas vez após vez. Mas se misturá-las, tome cuidado. Pois pode resultar na mais bela embriaguez... .::Presente para Lia Lecter::. ::YAOI/Lemon::


**Avisos: **

**1º) **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto Masashi. Não é o meu nome que está escrito na capa do mangá ou nos créditos do anime. Esta fic não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É somente para minha diversão e também das pessoas que gostam de ler.

**2º) **Essa fic possui conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, dois homens fazendo sexo. Se você não gosta disso, não leia. Não quero ter que responder a comentários grosseiros posteriormente.

**3º)** Fic baseada em uma poesia de minha autoria. Favor, não plagiá-la.

**Bom... No mais é só isso.**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

_**~X~**_

_**Embriaguez**_

_Vinho tinto..._

_Teus olhos lembram o vinho tinto..._

_Rosado intenso, vibrante. Intenso._

_Uma leve tontura invade os sentidos_

_Quando para eles olham._

_Tontura agradável, que faz flutuar._

_Um calor me toma o corpo e o rosto._

_Sorri..._

_Um sorriso bobo paira nos lábios._

_Sorriso inebriado. Embriagado._

_Absinto..._

_É o que se remete_

_Ao olhar teus olhos._

_Esverdeado misterioso,_

_Nebuloso,_

_Duvidoso,_

_**Convidativo**__._

_Se teu sabor é amargo ou não,_

_Não se sabe..._

_O que se sabe é que_

_Ao mirar teus olhos,_

_Sente-se tonto._

_Hipnotizado..._

_Mergulha-se em mistério instigante,_

_Profundo,_

_Intenso._

_Inebriante..._

_**~X~**_

Os carros, casas e pequenos apartamentos passavam por si velozes e fugazes, como se fossem estes que andavam em alta e perigosa velocidade. Agradecia a todos os deuses que era madrugada e não havia nenhuma alma viva sequer caminhando por aquela rua, agora fracamente iluminada pelo poste, cuja luz fluorescente fraquejava vez ou outra. Já podia imaginar as reclamações daqueles que moravam ali, mas isso era problema deles, não seu. Não tinha nada que ver com isso. Estava apenas de passagem por ali. Seu destino era outro.

_**Flashback – ON – **_

_**Hidan Boa Morte estava em seu apartamento. Fazia alguns minutos que chegara em casa depois de uma tarde totalmente exaustiva que tivera na universidade. E tudo o que queria naquele momento era comer alguma coisa e cair na cama. Ainda bem que amanhã seria sábado e não teria que se preocupar com faculdade. Poderia finalmente descansar... Assim achava.**_

_**Assim que saíra do banheiro com uma toalha negra enrolada em sua cintura e outra nos ombros, seu celular tocou. Suspirou pesadamente.**_

_**- Que merda... Só pode ser alguém da faculdade. Aposto.**_

_**Comentou consigo mesmo enquanto pegava o celular e via o número no visor. Arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de estranheza ao ver que se tratava do número de Kakuzu.**_

_**- Alô?**_

_**Perguntou ao atender o celular.**_

_**-**__** Você está ocupado?**_

_**A voz de Kakuzu se fizera ouvir do outro lado da linha, esta soando um tanto fria.**_

_**Hidan arqueia a sobrancelha novamente. Reconhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz utilizado por ele. Sempre que o amigo falava daquela maneira, alguma coisa tinha ocorrido.**_

_**- Acabei de sair do banho e não tenho nada em mente para fazer. Por quê?**_

_**O Boa Morte disse enquanto secava os fios platinados de maneira rápida e displicente.**_

_**- Eu comprei uma garrafa de absinto. E gostaria que você viesse beber comigo.**_

_**Aquilo soara mais como uma intimação do que como um convite, mas Hidan não se impressionou. Já convivia há bastante tempo com o amigo para saber que ele não fazia convite algum. E sendo sincero, já fazia algum tempo que não planejavam algo do tipo.**_

_**- O que aconteceu, Kakuzu...?**_

_**Hidan questionou, logo fazendo questão de emendar em tom divertido:**_

_**-... Para você per me "convidado" pra encher a cara, alguma coisa houve.**_

_**Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Este que durou pouco.**_

_**-**__** Venha até meu apartamento que lhe contarei tudo. E não adianta contestar...**_

_**Em seguida, ouviu-se o barulho de ligação sendo encerrada, logo, dando aquela conversa por encerrada. Hidan até pensara em contestar, mas já era um pouco tarde. Logo em seguida seguiu para o próprio quarto, a fim de vestir-se para ir até o apartamento do amigo.**_

_**Flashback – OFF – **_

Enquanto pilotava o veículo pela parte silenciosa da cidade, ficava imaginando o que tinha acontecido para que Kakuzu lhe fizesse tal convite. Sim, Hidan estava curioso e isso era algo inegável. Voltou a acelerar novamente a moto, a rua por onde acabara de passar ficando para trás.

Depois de algumas horas de longo percurso, finalmente encontrara o prédio onde o amigo residia. Este possuía a fachada de cor clara e levemente desbotada, algumas rachaduras eram bastante visíveis em alguns pontos. Ao adentrar os portões do prédio fora logo falar com o porteiro, querendo saber o andar do apartamento do outro. Assim que soube, encaminhou-se para o elevador logo adentrando-o. Pressionou o botão de número 7 logo sentindo o elevador se mover. Instantes depois, o mesmo parou em frente à porta com o número correspondente ao 7º andar. Abriu-a e logo saiu à procura do apartamento 701. Assim que ficou em frente à porta de número 701, apertou a campainha sem pestanejar um só minuto.

-_ Quem está aí? _

A voz grave e indiscutivelmente autoritária de Kakuzu ecoou pelo interior do apartamento.

- Hidan.

Barulhos de passos foram ouvidos, seguidos pelo ruído de chaves. Em seguida, a porta se abre.

A máscara que costumava cobrir metade do rosto do mais velho não estava mais lá, permitindo que Hidan pudesse ver todos os contornos do rosto do amigo. Os cabelos curtos e de tom intensamente negro estavam ligeiramente desalinhados, o que certamente constatava que Kakuzu estava fazendo alguma coisa antes que Boa Morte chegasse. As roupas que usava naquele momento eram bastante simples: Uma regata preta que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo bem talhado que este possuía destacando de forma bastante sutil a pele amorenada dele. Para combinar, calças jeans de aspecto antigo, porém, bastante casual.

- Já disse que você se esconde em vez de morar?

Hidan comentou com um sorriso discreto, porém com um leve quê de deboche. Kakuzu, por outro lado, não se sentiu nem um pouco abalado.

- Vai entrar ou não vai?

Kakuzu revida com outra pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que dava espaço para o albino passar. Este adentrou o apartamento seguido pelo mais velho que fechou a porta atrás de si, logo em seguida sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima de um sofá negro de dois lugares. Coube a Hidan sentar-se no sofá que ficava de frente para uma enorme sacada. Um silêncio levemente estarrecedor se estabeleceu por alguns instantes.

- Por que você não tira esse sobretudo? Vai morrer sufocado nele.

Kakuzu comentou de forma um tanto displicente. Forma essa que Hidan notara. Como o albino não queria discutir, simplesmente fez o que lhe fora "pedido" e despiu a referida peça de roupa deixando-a no encosto do sofá. Usava uma calça jeans azul-escura que se ajustava perfeitamente em suas pernas acompanhada de uma camisa preta cujos dois primeiros botões revelavam a corrente prateada que possuía o estranho pingente de um círculo com um triângulo invertido.

- Estaria indo a algum lugar antes de passar aqui?

Kakuzu quis saber ao notar o quão bem aquelas roupas que ele vestia ficaram, mas não demonstrando.

- Foi a primeira roupa que eu encontrei pela frente, se quer saber realmente.

O albino disse enquanto via o mais velho rir baixo e com certo desdém para em seguida levantar-se da poltrona e ir em direção à cozinha pequena. Minutos depois, o mesmo volta segurando em uma das mãos duas taças de vidro e na outra uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona, pondo as duas taças em cima de uma pequena mesa que ficava ao lado de ambos os móveis, o sofá e a poltrona. Em seguida, pôs-se a abrir a garrafa e servindo uma pequena quantidade do líquido de tom rosado e escuro em ambas as taças e entregando uma ao outro. Hidan prontamente pegou-a e logo levou-a aos próprios lábios, sorvendo de um pequeno gole. O sabor adocicado da bebida invadiu-lhe o interior da boca, aguçando seus sentidos.

- Esse vinho é ótimo. Você tem bom gosto para isso, cara.

Hidan comentou enquanto observava o outro fazer o mesmo que ele.

- Eu sei disso.

Kakuzu dispensou a modéstia ao replicar o comentário feito pelo amigo.

- Mas então me diz... O que é que tá acontecendo? Você nunca foi de me convidar para encher a cara. Ou melhor...

Um sorriso de leve escárnio se fez presente nos lábios do Boa Morte.

- ... Você fazia o convite para beber, mas que pagava eram os outros.

E novamente Kakuzu olhara para Hidan com frieza enquanto depositava sua taça vazia.

- Você por algum acaso conhecia o Genma?

Kakuzu perguntou.

- Genma... Genma...

Hidan franziu levemente a testa, pensativo. Já ouvira aquele nome antes... Em algum lugar...

- Não era aquele estagiário de Direito que andava sempre com você... Espera aí um momento...

A ficha finalmente caíra. E quando isso aconteceu, uma sonora e divertida gargalhada escapara dos lábios do albino.

- Não me diga que você está de casinho com ele... Você, que nunca sentiu interesse por ninguém, estava saindo com Shiranui Genma?! É bom demais pra ser ver...

-Estava, você disse bem. Estava...

Boa Morte teve sua fala rapidamente cortada por Kakuzu. Este agora parecia mais sério do que antes. As risadas do albino repentinamente pararam, dando lugar à uma ligeira confusão.

- Como assim...? Agora já não entendo mais nada.

- Alguns dias atrás... Tivemos uma briga...

Kakuzu começou. Entre goles e mais goles de vinho, contara o que realmente ocorrera. Já fazia uma, talvez duas semanas que Kakuzu e Genma eram vistos sempre juntos pelo pátio da universidade da qual estavam. Por mais que aquela junção fosse considerada estranha e que, segundo comentários de outros estudantes de lá, não dariam certo, eles seguiram suas vidas como sempre fizeram. O problema era que Kakuzu não gostava da idéia de se sentir "preso" alguém. Tudo para ele se resumia em apenas sexo casual. Nada mais que isso. Genma pensava um pouco diferente e muitas vezes, eram devido à essas idéias que geravam freqüentes discussões. Dias depois, ambos haviam brigado e decidido "dar um tempo". Genma, obviamente, não gostou de tal idéia. Já Kakuzu, não se sentira nem um pouco abalado.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu...

Finalizou com um suspiro pesado enquanto levantava-se novamente da poltrona e ia para a cozinha, levando consigo a garrafa de vinho vazia. Hidan continuou em seu lugar, já se sentindo sob leve efeito do vinho. A prova irrefutável era o meio sorriso frouxo estampado em seus lábios. Depois de novos minutos aguardando, Kakuzu veio novamente para a sala, trazendo consigo uma garrafa transparente contendo um líquido de tom esverdeado claríssimo. Hidan tentou ler as inscrições no rótulo da garrafa, mas sua visão estava consideravelmente turva e acabou desistindo. Kakuzu, que ainda mantinha certa lucidez, abriu a garrafa e serviu o líquido esverdeado nas mesmas taças. Mas antes que pudesse entregá-la ao Boa Morte, perguntou:

- Você já tomou absinto alguma vez?

Hidan franzira a testa, novamente pensativo...

- Eu não me lembro. E por que você quer saber disso?

Respondeu a pergunta, a leve embriaguez de sua voz já bem evidente.

- Porque sim.

O mais velho respondera simplesmente estendendo o copo para o albino, que pegou e sorvendo um considerável gole. O mesmo não conseguira conter uma leve careta ao sentir o forte gosto da bebida, descendo quente por sua garganta.

- Porra, mas isso é forte! Como é que você consegue tomar isso, hein?

Hidan perguntou enquanto via o moreno entornar o que havia em seu copo de um gole só e nem ao menos fazer careta.

- É porque já estou acostumado... Você somente com vinho já está cambaleando.

Kakuzu alfinetou enquanto servia mais um pouco de absinto para si. Hidan não gostou nem um pouco do que ouvira. Levantou-se um tanto cambaleante.

- Não estou não! E me serve mais um pouco disso.

Kakuzu não se fez de rogado e serviu o amigo, que logo entornou metade da bebida de seu copo, controlando-se para não franzir a testa ao sentir sua garganta esquentar.

- Consegue... agüentar?

Kakuzu perguntou, já se sentindo um tanto zonzo. Tinha a plena consciência de que aquela bebida era muito forte, até mesmo para ele. Mas como dissera minutos atrás, já estava acostumado, então nem ligava.

- Consigo... Estou muito bem...

Hidan disse, a embriaguez de sua voz agora era total e completa. Já estava bastante fora de si. Sabia que não podia beber muito, pois acabaria falando alguma besteira, ou pior, fazendo alguma besteira. Mas quem disse que ele estava se importando com isso agora?

Kakuzu somente o olhou como quem dizia "você é quem sabe" e entornou o que havia em seu copo de um fôlego só. E continuaram a beber daquela garrafa que dividiam. Em poucos minutos, a mesma estava vazia e esquecida em cima da mesa. Hidan achava-se estirado no sofá, suas bochechas totalmente coradas e um sorriso totalmente frouxo em seus lábios. Vez ou outra, deixava escapar uma risada leve e despreocupada. Kakuzu, por sua vez estava sentado na poltrona exibindo também um discreto e frouxo sorriso. O típico sorriso embriagado. Em seguida levantou o rosto para encarar o albino que achava-se quase deitado no sofá. Com certa dificuldade, levantou-se da poltrona e deu alguns passos cambaleantes na direção do albino, dando-lhe fortes cutucadas no braço.

- Que é que foi, caramba?

Hidan perguntou ligeiramente exasperado. Um forte puxão para que levantasse fora a resposta de Kakuzu. Depois disso, passou um braço do albino para o próprio ombro. Feito isso, caminhou com ele passando pela pequena cozinha e logo em seguida adentrando um pequeno corredor onde havia três portas, sendo que havia apenas uma aberta. E foi por esta que entraram.

- Onde é que estamos, cacete?!

Hidan questionou novamente exasperado enquanto adentrava junto com o mais velho o cômodo, em seguida sendo jogado na cama sem a menor delicadeza.

- Cala a boca, idiota!

O que Kakuzu dissera soara mais como um comando do que como um pedido.

- Me faça calar... _Desgraçado._

Hidan retrucou, seu rosto próximo do rosto do mais velho. _Muito_ próximo. Para Kakuzu, aquela fora a gota d'água. Sabia que podia se arrepender amargamente, mas naquele momento estava pouco ligando para as conseqüências de seus atos... Sem falar que parecia estar hipnotizado pelo brilho incrivelmente intenso que irradiava das íris rosáceas do albino.

"_Que se dane..."_

E com tal pensamento, não perdeu mais tempo e atacou com certa voracidade e intensidade os lábios de Hidan. Os olhos deste se arregalaram em surpresa e susto, mas que logo se dissipou e passou a correspondê-lo da mesma forma. O beijo que trocavam assemelhava-se a uma batalha... Uma batalha onde não havia um claro vencedor. Um beijo intenso e envolvente, que teve de ser quebrado devido ao ar que para ambos fazia falta. A iniciativa de pará-lo foi tomada por Kakuzu, que somente para provocar um pouco mais, mordeu com certa intensidade o lábio inferior de Hidan, ouvindo um gemido baixo de leve dor. Dos lábios, Kakuzu passara a atacar o pescoço alvo do mais novo com lentidão e vontade, alternando entre mordidas intensas e fortes sucções na curva deste, ouvindo os suspiros ligeiramente trêmulos que escapavam vez ou outra dos lábios do albino. Para Hidan, não havia melhor estímulo do que uma equilibrada mistura de prazer e dor. Vendo que o albino nada reclamara sobre seu ato, continuou com o que fazia, mordendo com um pouco mais de força aquela área onde atacava. Em um ato instintivo, Hidan agarrara-o com força pelos ombros, sentindo a firmeza de seus braços durante o processo. Por alguns momentos Kakuzu parara com o que fazia e mirara profunda e intensamente os olhos de Hidan.

- O que houve... ?

O albino pergunta, sua voz baixa e embriagada. Mas o moreno nada responde. Simplesmente volta a beijá-lo com mais voracidade e vontade do que anteriormente, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os botões da camisa preta que ele usava com pressa, quase arrancando-os. Hidan também não ficara muito atrás: direcionara suas mãos para a barra da regata que ele usava logo a erguendo. Diante disso, o mais velho tivera novamente de interromper o contato e remover a parte de cima de sua roupa, finalmente mostrando o físico extremamente atraente que tinha.

- Genma é um lesado de não dar valor ao que ele tem nas mãos...

Hidan disse com um sorriso embriagado.

- Já lhe disse para calar a boca, idiota...

Retruca Kakuzu logo em seguida silenciando Hidan com um novo beijo, este cheio de um desejo e volúpia que não fazia idéia de onde estava vindo. Em meio ao contato, o resto das roupas que ambos usavam foram tombando uma a uma no piso do quarto, restando somente sob a cama ambos os corpos agora totalmente despidos e colados. Insinuavam-se um sobre o outro, no desejo de arrancar gemidos, suspiros ou até mesmo palavras totalmente sem nexo. Os corpos de ambos estavam quentes, desejosos, famintos por cada vez mais e mais contato. Hidan insinuava os quadris contra os do moreno, como que dizendo que o desejava, que o queria, deixando Kakuzu cada vez mais fora de si. Este não perdeu mais tempo e invadiu o corpo de Hidan sem qualquer cuidado ou preparação inicia, ouvindo-o gemer alto em uma perfeita mistura de dor e prazer. Sabia que ele tinha um lado masoquista, logo, não perguntou se ele estava bem ou algo do gênero. Simplesmente começou a se mover-se no interior do corpo dele, inicialmente em ritmo lento e cadenciado, mas que foi tomando intensidade e velocidade a cada gemido que escapava dos lábios do Boa Morte. Hidan parecia que sentia seu corpo arder em chamas do mais puro prazer a cada estocada firme e intensa que o mais velho lhe infligia. Mal conseguia conter os próprios gemidos. O ápice de ambos fora finalmente alcançado com um gemido longo e em uníssono, o resultado do prazer deles manchando as roupas da cama em que estavam. Não lhes restavam forças para nada, nem mesmo para uma troca de palavras. A sonolência viera quase tão rápido quanto o orgasmo que alcançaram, se abatendo sobre os corpos exaustos e satisfeitos deles.

_**~X~**_

Algumas semanas passaram-se desde a noite em que Kakuzu e Hidan estiveram juntos. O ocorrido entre eles não fora relatado a ninguém, afinal ninguém precisava saber. Se acordaram sentindo-se em ressaca? Sim, ficaram. Mas logo se recuperaram. Em uma de suas andanças pela universidade, foi possível ver que Kakuzu e Genma voltaram a se entender. Por um lado sentia inveja do estudante de direito pois ele podia estar com o moreno sempre que quisesse, mas por outro lado sentia-se feliz pois pôde ver e sentir como kakuzu era naqueles momentos... Mesmo que fosse por uma noite. Uma noite onde a embriaguez esteve presente.

_**~X~**_

_Vinho e absinto._

_Cores distintas,_

_Sabores distintos._

_Podem ser provados_

_Vez após vez_

_Mas se junta-os_

_Cuidado!_

_Tal mistura causa_

_A mais pura embriaguez..._

_**~X~**_

**Bem, cá estou eu mais uma vez com uma nova fic... Saiu com muito custo depois de uns perrengues** **que passei. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Quero dedicar essa fic à ****Lia Lecter****, player de Kakuzu do fórum Yaoigakure no Sato. Presente de aniversário MUITÍSSIMO atrasado. Espero que goste, fazê-lo o mais parecido possível com o teu Kakuzu. Espero ter conseguido. **

**_Reviews são ótimas e ajudam a aprendiz de escritora aqui a continuar seu trabalho. Mandem-nas, por favor_.**


End file.
